The present invention relates to a latch hook-type positioning device and, more particularly, to a latch hook-type positioning device using an elastic force to fix a door, window, or cabinet to permit easy use and installation.
A door, window, or cabinet generally includes two main parts (such as door plates, door frames, window frames) movable toward or away from each other. Doors, windows, cabinets of this type generally include a hook device to retain the closed position. A common hook device includes a handle mounted on one of the two main parts for manual operation and a hook mounted on the other of the two main parts for engaging with the handle to prevent opening. Thus, precise installation pursuant to a specific spacing between the two main parts in the closed position is required during installation of the handle and the hook. However, the handle cannot engage with the hook if the spacing is either too large or too small. Furthermore, the hook device of this type wear after a period of time of use, failing to tightly close the door or window.
Thus, a need exists for a novel latch hook device that permits easy installation while having a larger tolerance.